Anasani's Bigger Demon Family
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: Sequel to 'A New Demon Clan'. Anasani's back and happily married. Just one thing is wrong. One of the demons is summoned back to the 'real' world. Look inside for a more detailed summary.
1. Ch 1

Anasani's Bigger Demon Family - Chapter One  
  
Summary:  
Sequel to ' A New Demon Clan'. Anasani's back and happily married. Just one thing is wrong. One of the demons in summoned back to the 'real' world. It's up to Jade, the only one who can pass through both worlds without being summoned, to get the demon back with a little help from Jackie and Uncle, but what does Valmont's sister have to do with this.  
  
"Anasani?! Where are you?!" Mesana, the demon of love, and Anasani's sister yelled. "You have to get down here!"  
  
A small black dragon with glowing red eyes stepped out of her room and looked down the stairs, glaring viciously.  
  
"What do you want?" Anasani growled, looking very mad.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you and Shendu making out, but Tso Lan needs you. He says 'now'!" Mesana said, looking a little worried for her younger sister.  
  
"Alright fine!" The irritated Anasani said, shutting her bedroom door and coming down the stairs.  
  
Anasani stopped, however, when she smelt something sweet come into her nose. She scratched her neck, feeling her flaking scales.  
  
Anasani started running towards the library, whipping her tail about happily. She knew the smell that was coming to her nose and was needing it.  
  
Anasani reached the library and slowed her pace, walking in. She saw Tso Lan standing behind a large cauldron, dropping ingredients into it, while stirring it.  
  
"Ah, Anasani, just the dragon I wanted to see." Tso Lan said, without even looking up.  
  
"What ya wantin', dear ol' brother-in-law?" The dragon said, with a smirk adorning her face.  
  
Tso Lan looked up at her and frowned. He hated it when she called him that.  
  
"I need you to tell me how much cinquawa oil you need for your little problem there." Tso Lan said, pointing to her neck.  
"You're still shedding your skin, you need to apply it to your scales immediately so that they are protected from things that could possibly hurt your softer, newer scales. Besides that, I know how much to give Shendu, but I do not know how much to give you, since I have never made it for you before."  
  
"I need a medium-sized vial." Anasani said, smelling the air, getting an idea and an evil smirk. "Add a bit of lilac petals to Shendu's. You know how he loves them." She said and Tso Lan rolled his eyes, knowing what she was going to do,  
but secretly liking the fact that Shendu would be smelling like lilac for maybe a month, when he hated smelling like flowers.  
  
Anasani nodded to Tso Lan and as he put some of the potion into a large vial.  
  
"Make sure you put a lot in there. I want it to be strong, so everyone will notice it." The evil little dragon stated, rubbing her clawed hands together.  
  
"Sure thing, Anasani." Tso Lan said, absentmindedly, as he filled the vial of cinquawa oil for her. "Remember to put this on every few hours to keep your scales from getting infected."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied and Tso Lan put the lilac in Shendu's vial. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tso Lan."  
  
Tso Lan grunted in reply as he stirred the petals in, watching as they disappeared into the liquid. He stopped stirring and put a cork in the two vials. He handed them to her and shooed her away.  
  
Anasani walked out with the two vials and a smirk that you could die looking at. She walked into her room and saw Shendu lying, on his back, in the bed, with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.  
  
Anasani rolled her eyes at the sight and set the vials down on the bedside table. She uncorked her vial and poured only a little bit in her hand and started to rub it on her arms and neck.  
  
The bed made a tiny squeak and she looked over to see that Shendu was gone. Her eyes widened and she started to look around herself.  
  
Claws found their way to her lower back and started upward, slowly, taking their sweet little time. Anasani could feel the oil covering the claws as it started to sink into and in between her scales.  
  
The small dragon started to purr as her shoulders and back were massaged. She shivered, however, when one of the claws lightly glided down her spine, making her close her eyes.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?" Asked a voice the both of the occupants knew all to well, making Anasani open her eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Nekana?" Anasani asked, sighing as the claws pulled away from her back.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Jade replied and Shendu glanced at her and glared. "Alone!"  
  
Shendu glared daggers at the female air demon and walked out of the room, mumbled curses under his breath. Jade walked in and both of the females sat on the bed.  
  
"What's that matter?" Anasani asked her sister, knowing something was up.  
  
"Has Hsi Wu come to you about me or something?" Jade asked and the dragon turned her head towards the smaller winged figure beside her.  
  
"Why?" Anasani asked, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Because he's asking me about my human form, Jade. I don't know what to tell him." Jade whined, falling into her sister, who wrapped her arms around the girl and sprouting her wings, which also wrapped around the little air demon.  
  
"Why not the truth? He's going to find out sooner or later. I mean, he's not stupid." Anasani stated and Jade snifled.  
  
"Are you aure, because I don't know if he likes me or not and he might reject me. I wouldn't be able to stand that." Jade said, making the dragon sigh.  
  
"He won't reject you, Nekana." Anasani said, feeling Jade pull away from her a bit.  
  
"How do you know?" Jade asked, watching as Anasani looked down at her.  
  
"Instincts, girl. Instincts. Make friends with them. They'll save your life more than once, plus give you some advice in love." Anasani said, putting one of her claws on Jade's nose, making the air demon giggle.  
  
"Alright, I'll try, but if you're wrong, prepare to have your fire chilled out by Tsa Nei during the night." Jade said, pulling away from the dragon and skipping toward the door happily.  
  
Jade left the volcano demon on the bed, smirking to herself. She knew her sister was just like her, always walking into danger and laughing in its face as they kick its butt.  
  
"Anasani!!" Someone yelled from down the hall and the dragon jumped up from her spot, looking scared.  
  
"I didn't do and you can't make me confess!!" Anasani yelled back, and everyone in the mansion raised an eyebrow at that remark.  
  
"Just get in here!" Came the voice again and Anasani snorted and crossed her arms, walking out of the room in displeasure.  
  
The dragon walked into a room on the left side of the hallway and saw Bai Tsa looking in a full-length mirror, looking concerned.  
  
"What?" Anasani asked and the water demon turned to her and sighed.  
  
"Do I look fat?" Bai Tsa asked and Anasani snorted again, very near laughter.  
  
"What? No 'hello, am I fat'?" Anasani asked and Bai Tsa was ready to kill the dragon.  
  
"Seriously, am I fat?" Bai Tsa asked again, looking at herself ing the mirror again.  
  
Anasani walked up to the water demon and started to circle her, like a vicious predator circling it's prey, looking her up and down thoroughly.  
  
"You do seem to be getting bigger." Anasani said, truthfully, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have slept with Knacack!" Bai Tsa said, panickly, and Anasani's eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth dropped open. 


	2. Ch 2

Sorry it took me so long to update!

Anasani's Bigger Demon Family - Chapter Two

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! You slept with - -!" Anasani started, but Bai Tsa grabbed the dragon demon's snout to hold it closed, giving her a warning look.

"Don't utter a word until I know for sure!" Bai Tsa hissed to the struggling dragon. "Got it?" She said, jerking the dragon forward.

Anasani nodded and tried to keep her composure, but in her mind was trying to keep away the bad images that were forming.

Bai Tsa let go of the dragon and Anasani lifted up a clawed hand and rubbed the claw-marks covering her narrow snout, glaring at Bai Tsa the whole time.

"What are you going to do about it?" Anasani asked and Bai Tsa looked at her.

"I don't know, but I want this not to be spoken of until I know for sure." The water demon said and Anasani nodded once more.

"Yeah, I know that, but what are you going to do to find out?" Anasani asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to go find Father. He'll find out." Bai Tsa said, slithering out of the room.

Anasani rolled her eyes and smirked.

'Everyone runs to daddy when they need something.' The devious little dragon thought, heading out of the room. 'Just about time to spill that dirty little secret. I wonder where Shendu went.'

Anasani went back to her room and flopped down on the bed, pulling a pillow under her head. She closed her eyes and licked the sweat off of her top lip.

She heard the door close and her tail twitched. Claws enclosed around her tail and the dragon started to try and pull her tail out of its grasp, not liking to have her tail messed with.

Anasani started to growl, absentmindedly, especially when her tail wasn't released. Like a cat, the dragon got annoyed easily when someone grabbed her tail.

"Let go already!" Anasani, finally, said, turning onto her back and scratching the 'person' with her clawed feet.

Anasani opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Shendu holding his side. Shendu sat down on the edge of the bed and Anasani got on all fours and got in his lap, wrapping her tail around him. She curled up in his lap and began to lick the fingers that were holding his hurt side.

Shendu looked down at her, tilting his head to the side, as if wondering why she was doing this. He used his free hand to pull her head away from his side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shendu hissed, stroking underneath her chin.

"What do you think I was doing?" Anasani replied, going back to licking.

After a while, Anasani stopped licking Shendu's fingers and rubbed her narrow head against his large, muscular chest.

"Anasani, are you feeling alright? You're acting stranger than normal." Shendu saidand Anasani looked up at him, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Her maternal instincts are kicking in, Shendu." Replied an all-knowing voice that they both knew.

Tso Lan walked into the room and gazed upon the dragon couple.

"What do you mean 'maternal instincts'?" Shenud asked, his ruby red eyes bugging out of his head.

"Over the past few weeks, Anasani has been carrying an infant." Tso Lan replied and the dragon in question hissed at the moon demon viciously.

Shendu looked down at the sleek, black dragon.

"You just had to to tell, didn't you?" Anasani growled, getting onto the floor, on all fours, like the predator she has always been.

Anasani straightened up and sighed, grimacing, and looking down to avoid making herself even more mad. She reached up her claws and placed them on her belly, which was a little bigger, believe it or not.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Shendu asked, coming up behind the petite dragon and laying his claws over her belly as well, covering up her own claws.

"Well, I was planning on having the baby tell you." Anasani replied, nervously shifting a bit.

"Anasani, you are close to the end of your pregnancy. You need to apply the cinquawa oil to your scales before parasites find their way under your scales and skin and get into your blood stream. It will poison your child." Tso Lan said and he left before anyone could say another word.

Anasani sighed and tried to pull away from the huge dragon holding her, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shendu asked, refusing to let go of the smaller dragon.

"I guess I was afraid." Anasani whispered leaning into him.

(A/N - Just a note here, but dragons, in my story, n.e.way, have a short pregnancy state. Just cluing ya in! ) 


	3. Ch 3

Anasani's Bigger Demon Family - Chapter Three

Anasani was curled up under her covers and Shendu was holding her close and licking her between the eyes. It was only around 10:30 at night, but Shendu insisted the his wife and future child get some sleep.

Suddenly, a gateway appeared and Anasani turned her head and her eyes bugged out.

"Don't you dare tell me that someone is summoning me at this hour!" Anasani said, groaning.

"You're not going! I don't care who they are!" Shendu said and he pulled her closer.

Anasani kissed Shendu and got up, much to Shendu's displeasure. She growled, annoyed, and sprouted her large wings, roaring, loudly.

"See ya when I see ya." Anasani said and she jumped through the portal, hating having to leave Shendu.

When she reached the other side, she didn't want to go through. Anasani put her claws through first, grabbing the sides of the portal gateway. Her head followed, her glowing red eyes, not so friendly anymore.

Once her whole body was through, Anasani stretched out her leathery wings and roared, bringing the other people in the room to their knees, covering their ears, except for one.

The one person left in the room standing smirked and looked up at the sleek, shiny scaled dragon.

Anasani looked down and glared at the person.

The person was tall, thin, and had long blonde hair up in a ponytail. It was a female with dark brown eyes. She wore an off-the-shoulder blue tee, light blue jeans, and boots.

"Why did you summon me, mortal?" Anasani growled, viciously.

"To do my dirty work, of course." The woman stated. "Where are my manners? My name is Rachel."

"And why do I have to stay and listen to this, mortal?" The dragon spat.

"Because 'the one who summons the demon controls the demon'." Rachel stated and Anasani snorted and smirked.

"'Unless you get in the way of hell.' You've been reading up on your demon folklore." Anasani stated. "But that doesn't make that bit of it true."

"Oh?" Rachel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Watch and learn, mortal!" Anasani growled and she reared her head back and thrust it forward with a burst of flames erupting from her mouth.

"Stop this madness!" Rachel yelled, but the demon didn't stop, only making it worse for the woman.

Anasani stopped her flames and smirked, once more, and bared her fangs, making the woman jump backwards a bit.

"No one will control me! NO ONE!!" Anasani screeched and she got on all fores and Rachel turned and started to run,  
with Anasani right on her tail.

The dragon snapped at the woman's heels and, finally, got to sink her teeth into Rachel's leg, taste her blood. Rachel cried out and fell as Anasani pulled her down.

"No one will even think about trying to control me!" Anasani hissed and she jumped into the air and flapped her wings,  
flying out the window, shattering the glass to pieces.

Anasani sighed as the wind hit her face and slid over her silky scales. Her glowing eyes dimmed their intensity, she was in serious need of anger management now that she was pregnant.

It was going to be a long day, night, and however long she was going to be there. 


End file.
